Gravity Falls: Wedding Race
by epixScott1
Summary: Dipper proposed to Pacifica to marry him and she said yes however there is one problem. Pacifica parents will not allow the two to get married no matter what they say. The two lover bird decide to get married in Las Vegas while driving Pacifica father prize BMW M1. Will the two engaged couple make to Vegas or will their dream to be together will be crushed.
1. The Surprise

For a couple of years, Dipper and Pacifica have been in love for years since they were 13 years old and they finally became a couple when they were 16 years old. They dated every time Dipper came to Gravity falls with his twin sister Mable and sometimes video chat after the summer. Now 21 years old Dipper plan to reveal a special surprise to Pacifica when going visit Gravity falls for the Summer when he finished the second semester in college. He only told Mable when she about to leave for a Europe trip with a couple of friends and boy she likes.

Mable got excited and told Dipper "She going to love it sucks that I won't be there to see Pacifica reaction."

"I hope she says yes Mable," said Dipper

"She is totally going to say yes two been dating for a long time just text me when she says yes."

" I will sis."

Next week Dipper took the bus to Gravity falls wearing a blue zipped up hoodie, red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. Dipper took out a small red box from his pocket in his hoodie, and small put it away. The bus made it to Gravity falls Dipper head to the Mystery Shack with his luggage to stay there for a few days. He met up with Soos who keeping the business going good, and steady Dipper asked him to borrow his truck, and Soos happily agrees and hand Dipper the keys.

Dipper drives to Gravity fall lake he parked Soos truck he gets out and texts Pacifica he here in Gravity falls and that he got surprised for her all got do is meet him at Gravity fall lake. Dipper waited for a couple of minutes to see Pacifica driving a yellow 2009 Honda s2000 parking next to Soos truck. Pacifica gets out of the car she was wearing a faux fur line bomber jacket, pink shirt, tight black jeans, a white belt, and brown boots.

Pacifica walks up to Dipper "hey boyfriend" Pacifica kiss Dipper on the check.

"How it's going Pacifica," said Dipper

"Pretty good now that you're here now tell me this surprise of yours out here."

"Okay I'll show you the surprise, but you have to close your eyes first."

"Fine" Pacifica closes her eyes

Dipper gets down on one knee and pull out the small red box and said to Pacifica "now open."

Pacifica open her eyes to see Dipper on one knee "Dipper what is this"?

"You see Pacifica we have been going out for a long time now and you're the only person that truly makes me happy with your kind heart, your beautiful smile, smart, and your lovely sass."

Pacifica laughs a little bit at the last part what Dipper said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Pacifica so" Dipper opens the small red box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring "will you marry me."

Pacifica starts to tear up and smiles "Yes the answer yes Dipper I will marry you."

Dipper gets up from one knee he and Pacifica share a passionate kiss Dipper then put the ring on the ring finger of Pacifica left hand.

Pacifica looked at the diamond ring "it's beautiful Dipper where did you get it."

"Grunkle Stan gave to me a few years ago he says that I need it when I find the one."

"We gotta tell my parents about this"

"Are you sure about that Pacifica they really not that fond of me."

"I'm sure Dipper they have to agree with my decision."

"Okay, then my beloved wife" Dipper kiss her on the nose.

"I definitely can get used of this."

Dipper and Pacifica drove to the newly built Northwest mansion as it was more significant than the previous estate. The two enter the house holding hands as Pacifica mother and father were in the living room Pacifica wore a blue dress, pearl necklace, blue heels, and expense earrings. Pacifica dad wore a black suit, red tie, black business shoes, and he was growing bald. When Pacifica told her parents about her marrying Dipper, they weren't happy.

"How could you say yes to this lower class," said Pacifica father pointing at Dipper.

"I love him father that why I say yes," said Pacifica

"He doesn't love you, Pacifica, he only trying to get our money he is pine after all," said Pacifica mother.

"No, he isn't mother god why can't you guys be happy with my choices just for once," said Pacifica

"Pacifica we just think you're making a huge mistake that you'll regret why don't you just go out with Ted Luther he's an outstanding boy," said Pacifica Mother.

"No way I would never date or marry that asshole, " said Pacifica.

"Now young lady you'll listen to me and you good we are not you allowing you to marry Dipper Pines your Northwest you'll date whom we see fit that would Ted Luther and that finally" Pacifica dad yelled.

Dipper tries to calm down the situation "listen Mr. and Mrs. Northwest; I knew this wasn't how you planned for Pacifica."

"Your damn right this isn't what we planned for this," said Pacifica dad.

"But we're in love with each other I'm not after your money all I want to be with her."

"Oh please I can see it right through you guard get out of my property "

Then two big and tough guards escort Dipper out of the Northwest mansion and back to Zeus truck Dipper drive off from the mansion.

Angry at her parents Pacifica runs upstairs to her room, and she slams and locks the door behind her she looked at her engagement ring and thought "can't believe they haven't changed I'm going to marry Dipper not matter what they say or do to me."

Pacifica comes up with the idea that gets her and Dipper married she text Dipper to meet up at the diner. Pacifica grabbed a backpack from her closest stuff her clothes, her money, and charger for her phone. Pacifica opens her room window and climbs down the drainage pipe, and she goes to the Northwest garage that separates from the mansion she grabbed a key from the key hooks it was the key to a gray BMW M1 pro-car turn into a sports car. Pacifica put holes in her vehicle, her father limo, and her father Cadillac CT6 tries she put her backpack into the trunk and drive out of the garage and out of the mansion.

Dipper waited for Pacifica at the diner after dropping Soos truck and got the luggage that Pacifica told him to bring in. Then he Sees Pacifica driving a car that he never saw before and pull up to Dipper.

Pacifica rolls down the passenger window and says to Dipper "put your stuff into the trunk of the car."

"Pacifica what happens back in the mansion and where did you get his car"? Said Dipper

"No time I'll explain later."

Dipper put his luggage into the trunk of the car and get's Pacifica speed off from the diner.

Author note: I hope you the reader enjoy the following chapters of this story I got this idea from a couple of movies like 1977 Grand theft auto (not Rockstar Videogame GTA series) 1994 Chase and eat my dust note this going to involved lots car chases and cars until next time reader.


	2. Chad Luther

As Pacifica drive fast down the road out of Gravity Falls in the BMW M1 with Dipper looking at her with confuse and still wondering what happens in the Northwest Mansion.

Dipper asks " Pacifica what's going on and where are we going."

Pacifica says to Dipper "well Dipper I realize that my parents aren't going to accept our engagement no matter what so I took my father prize car and come up with an idea."

"And that is."

"That we're going to get married in Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas and we're heading there right now."

"Yes if we could just find a church and a priest there that way we can have our wedding day."

"Pacifica we might have to think about this through I mean your parents going be in a rage about this and they going try to stop us from being together."

"I know Dipper, and I don't care if my parents are angry or disappointed at me. I know that as long we're together we can take anything on are you with me Dipper."

Dipper thinks about it for a minute and says to Pacifica "I'm with you Pacifica a hundred percent" Dipper smiling at Pacifica.

Relief Pacifica smiles back at Dipper "Vegas here we come."

The engaged couple drives out of Gravity Falls with Las Vegas as their prime destination for their wedding they won't let anyone get in they're way. Back in the Northwest mansion Mr. and Mr.s Northwest find out that Pacifica is not in her room anymore and that she run away with clothes and money she took out of her room.

"Where she could've run off to," said Mrs. Northwest

"Where do you think she runs off she probably with that Pine boy I have it up to here with that girl," said Mr. Northwest.

Mr. and Mrs. Northwest go outside with their driver waits for them at the front door "driver good timing bring the limo now" said Mr. Northwest

The driver made a nervous chuckle and said to Mr. Northwest "Sorry sir um the limo have flat tires."

"What how."

"Someone must put holes in the limo tires and the other cars tires in the garage."

"Pacifica what is wrong with that girl."

"Actual" the driver rub the back of his head nervously, "I think she might have taken your prize BMW M1."

"The same BMW M1 that Cole Schultz gave to me for my birthday last year."

"Yes, sir."

"Dammit, I'm calling Josie Smith back in the house."

Mr. and Mrs. Northwest head back inside of the mansion as Mr. Northwest called Josie Smith Mrs. Northwest called someone else. Somewhere in the north of California, a young man mid-20s was relaxing next to a pool by a large mansion the young man had mean green eyes, jet black hair, he was very tall and had muscles for days he was wearing bright blue swim short and black sunglasses on his forehead. A butler comes to him with a tray that has a glass of alcohol the young men grabbed the glass of liquor he took a sip and spat it out on the ground.

"Scotch I ask for Bourbon," said the young men

"Sorry sir it won't happen again," said the butler

"Yeah well sorry won't cut it your FIRED."

Then the young men cellphone ring on the table next to him he grabs it not knowing who it is he answers the call and the butler is walking away sad.

"Hello this is Chad Luther "

"Yes, this is Mrs. Northwest Chad."

"Mrs. Northwest how are you calling about the wedding plans for Pacifica and me."

"No Pacifica has run off with a crazy young men name Dipper Pines we have no idea where they could be I hope this doesn't raise any concern for you."

"Not at all Mrs. Northwest, I know deep down Pacifica is going to change her mind and come back home."

"Thank you, Chad I gotta go bye."

As soon Mrs. Northwest hangup Chad scream in angry and said to himself " I waited too long to be in Northwest family and getting a hot wife in the process Dipper pines have made an enemy, and I'll find them."

Chad runs into the mansion in a few minutes he runs to the front house wearing blue polo, black pants, and white shoes he goes to the driveway and hope into a red Ferrari W86 and drives out of the driveway speed off down the street.

Author note: so that was Chad Luther and now who is this Josie Smith until next time.


	3. The future of us

Pacifica and Dipper drove for a couple of hours as the sun begins to go down Pacifica and Dipper decide to stay in the motel for the night. Pacifica drive to a motel called "Motel 71" it was a small motel in the south of Orgeron it's is known for having 71 rooms. There was a couple of cars in the parking lot, and Pacifica parked the BMW M1 at the end of the parking lot. Dipper and Pacifica grabbed their luggage from the car, and they walk into the front desk of the motel Pacifica pay for a room for the night the motel employee hands Pacifica keys to room 25.

Dipper and Pacifica take the elevator to their room when they reach to their room 25 Pacifica unlocks the door and Dipper turns on the light the room had two twin beds, a TV, a dresser, air conditioner, a couple of lamps, a nightstand, and a bathroom. Dipper and Pacifica put their stuff on one of the twin bed, and they lay down on the other twin bed.

"What a day huh Pacifica" Said Dipper

"No kidding I'm glad that you and I are getting married," said Pacifica kissing Dipper on the check.

"So what are going to do tomorrow."

"We should get out of this motel early tomorrow so we can get to California and out fast so that we don't run into Chad Luther."

"Chad Luther who's that"

Pacifica made a disgusting sound and face "he some jerk that my parents wanted me to marry him for the good of the family."

"Why he's good for the family you guys are like super rich."

"Chad Luther is the son of Trish an owner of a couple of major media and TV channels in California if I were to marry her son then my father would have a major business deal with her."

"So that why your parents didn't want me to marry you."

"Yep but let's talk about something else Dipper I'm getting sick about talking about Chad Luther and my parents."

"How about what you think the married life is going to be like for us."

"I think we'll live in a big city in a nice apartment" Pacifica smiled.

Dipper laughs a little " what about us living the suburban life in a cool two-story house like in those family comedy sitcoms."

"Yeah, and your sister would come by our house with some crazy idea."

"Mable probably would move in with next door to us" that made Dipper and Pacifica laughed.

The two talk a bit more that night until they both went to bed the next morning Dipper and Pacifica get a quick shower and brushed their teethes. The couples get back in the BMW M1 putting the luggage Dipper wanted to drive the car this time, and they got back on the road. As they drive out of Oregon, a song "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World played on the radio

"I love this song," said Pacifica getting close to Dipper

"Me too," said Dipper holding Pacifica with one arm and the other arm on the steering wheel.

The couple drives into the golden state of California meanwhile somewhere in an office building Mr. and Mrs. Northwest talk to a woman who had tan skin, wore a grey suit, grey pants, black shoes, and black gloves she was smoking a cigarette. The three of them talked about Pacifica running away with Dipper in Mr. Northwest prize BMW M1.

"That why need you to bring back Pacifica and my car back home," said Mr. Northwest.

"So your daughter runs away with her boyfriend to get married, and it will affect your relationship to Mrs. Luther" the women finished her cigarette put in an ashtray "what a shitty situation you got yourself in."

"Will you help us or not Josie?" said Mrs. Northwest

"Sure I'll help you guys out for about 50 grand for my people and me."

"50 grand each I could pay that we got a deal Josie" and Josie shake hands.

"Great I'll call my people to get things ready you'll have your daughter back in no time Northwests" Josie pulled out her cellphone and call a couple of people.


	4. An old friend and an ex-fiance

Dipper and Pacifica stopped by at a diner called "Pete Kitchen" the restaurant has a look of a 1950's style diner with the waitress dress in 1950 's famous female celebrity. Dipper and Pacifica sat down at a booth table in the same seat than a waitress dress as Marilyn Monroe come to their table.

"How could I help you two for this morning," said the waitress

The two couple looked at the menu and Dipper said

"I'll take scrambled eggs and bacon."

"And I'll have blueberry pancakes," said Pacifica

"What would you two like to drink with your meal," said the waitress

"Orange juice," said Dipper

"Same thing he's having," said Pacifica

"Alright, I'll have your food ready in a couple of minutes" the waitress go into the kitchen.

Pacifica and Dipper talk among themselves until out of the corner of Dipper eye he could see someone that seems familiar a couple of tables in front of him. He looked to see that familiar person was Wendy she wearing a brown jacket, grey wrist watch, green shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Dipper tells Pacifica that Wendy is here and they agree to have a good chat with Wendy, so they go up to her table. Wendy was finishing eating a hash brown. She hears a name called and she looks to see Pacifica and Dipper at her desk, and she smiles.

"Hey, you two long time no see" Wendy got up hugs both Pacifica and Dipper.

"Good to see you too Wendy," said Pacifica

"How you been Wendy," said Dipper

"I've been doing good about you guys," said Wendy

"Great," said Dipper

"Come on sit down it's been a while since we last talk to each other," said Wendy sitting back down.

Pacifica and Dipper sat down at Wendy table and the three talks about what's going on in they're life Wendy started college in California and taking a job of a bartender for school. Pacifica and Dipper tell Wendy about their engagement and them getting married.

"Congratulation you guys I knew one day Dipper going to propose to you Pacifica," said Wendy.

"Thanks, Wendy," said Pacifica

"Can I see the ring."

"Sure" Pacifica shows Wendy the engagement ring on her finger.

"Wow, it looks gorgeous where did you get the ring Dipper,"

"Grunkle Stan gave it to me," said Dipper

"Huh I always knew Stan would keep something important even if it has a diamond," said Wendy.

"So Wendy how's your love life going," said Pacifica

"Cool I'm dating this awesome guy in my Biology class," said Wendy.

"Who's the lucky guy," said Dipper

"His name is Ash Scott," said Wendy

"How did you two started dated," said Pacifica

"It's a kinda long and complicated story and" Wendy looked down at her watch " I don't have time tell you because I have met up with Ash, but hey you guys can meet him if got the chance." "Sure how about next week," said Dipper

"That'll be fine" Wendy grabs a pen from her pocket and writes down numbers on a napkin "here my new number when you want to Ash and I up" she hands it to Pacifica.

Dipper and Pacifica say they're goodbye to Wendy as she leaves and they went back to their table as their food has come to them. They talk and eat for an hour then finished their meal Pacifica and Dipper pay the bill and leave Peter Kitchen. They did notice a red Ferrari W86 watch them in the diner parking lot Pacifica sit in the driver seat and Dipper seat in the passenger sit Pacifica drives the BMW M1 out of the parking lot and the red Ferrari W86 fellow them. Pacifica down the streets past a couple of stores then she notices the red Ferrari W86 drive from behind her then next to her.

Pacifica see who driving the car was Chad Luther, and she has a pissed off look Dipper sees it.

"What wrong Pacifica," said Dipper worried about his finance.

"Chad Luther is next to us," said Pacifica in angry

Then Pacifica phone starts to ring, and Pacifica looked to see it was Chad she puts the phone on the car console and answers the phone on speaker.

"What do you want Chad," said Pacifica

"I want you to come to your sense Pacifica and don't merry Dipper also hello," said Chad

"How do you know my name," said Dipper

"Pacifica mother."

"Of course she had to call you," said Pacifica

"Listen, Chad I think Pacifica can make her own choice who she wants to marry," said Dipper.

"Shut up Dipshit you know don't even know Pacifica as well I do" Chad yelled.

"You know what Chad about this knowing about me," said Pacifica hangs up the phone "Dipper I'm going to try to lose him."

Pacifica speeds off from Chad as he chases the BMW M1 down the street then other cars was head of ahead them. Pacifica managed to dodge the vehicle so as Chad until one of truck head him had a box of nails drop out and Chad drove over them his tires begin to pop Chad swerve into a phone pole and crash.

Pacifica looks behind her seeing the crash Ferrari W86 "oh my god he is okay."

Dipper looked to see Chad stepping out of the car holding his ribs "he's fine."

Chad sees the BMW M1 drove off he thinks to himself "this isn't over for a long shot time to go to plan, but first I need another car."


	5. Reward

Chad managed to get to a car dealership he quickly buys a 2018 white Porsche 911 from the car dealer as he told the car dealer that he was in a rush. While the car dealer handles the paperwork for the Porsche Chad goes on his phone and get's to one of his mother's media app called "Reward founder." It is an app that if you lost an item of yours, you make a reward on the app to anyone who can find it Chad get a picture of Pacifica and place a reward on her for 95 grand sent it anyone in California. Once the car dealer finished with the paperwork for the Porsche, he hands the keys to Chad and Chad quickly step in the car and drive off the car dealership parking lot to catch up to Dipper and Pacifica.

Somewhere in a ranch home a young man who is tall and slim body he wore a red retro shirt, blue jeans, a black, belt brown boots, and a brown cowboy hat. He was looking at his phone while laying down on a bed until he sees Chad reward pops up on his phone and a grin was across the young men face.

"This is great 95 thousand for this chick this might be the easiest money I'll ever get " the young men thought.

He grabs a duffle bag from a closest put his clothes in it he goes up to a key hook and grabs a key he was about to leave until a woman in her 50s wearing a dirty sports t-shirt, dirty blue jeans, dirty black shoes, and a brown ponytail that has some mud in it.

"Dave where are you going it better not be another quick rich scheme of your, " said the older women.

"Don't worry mom it's not like that " Dave moved to pass his mom in front of him and go to the garage.

"Then where are you going then" as she walks to her son

"Um to get a girl for this rich guy for 95 grand " Dave open the garage inside of the garage was a yellow 1971 Dodge Challenger.

"Dave you better not get yourself in trouble over for the money don't get me to worry about you "

"There nothing to worry about mom " Dave gets into the muscle car and turns the car he closed the driver side door and drives the Dodge Challenger out of the garage to the streets with his ma waving to him.

Elsewhere at a stoplight was a large black 1998 Chevy Blazer monster truck waiting for the green light to go inside of the monster truck was two men. One man who is driving the truck is short he had blonde curly hair he is wearing a blue beanie hat, white t-shirt, long black pants, and blue sandals another man tan skin was medium height and short red hair he wore a purple hoodie, torn blue jeans, green shoes, and wearing black shades.

The purple jacket men looked at his phone and said "dude check this shit out," and he showed to the other men

"Sweet 95 grand for that return of that hottie you now that means right Crag "

"We're going after her Cory "

"Hell yeah we are maybe she'll ditch that rich kid for us "

Cory turns the Chevy Blazer monster truck to another side of the ride running through the red light and chases after Chad reward.

Then at the desert of California on the side of the road, a woman stands over men who are fixing a flat tire of a custom built red Nissan Skyline R33. The woman had a brown pixel haircut; she was medium height; she had long white pants, black boots, grey jacket, and silver earrings. The men had a dyed blue hair color and wore black overalls with a red stripe on his right sleeve and had a brown glove.

The girl phone buzzed she looked at to see Chad reward for Pacifica "hey baby there reward for a girl name Pacifica do you think we should go after her."

"How much for the reward," said the men finishing up replacing the flat tire with a new one.

"95 grand Sam "

"Wow then let get here June "

The two get in the Nissan Skyline R33 and drive out of the side of the road and speed off down the road.

Back with the young couple in the BMW M1, they were talking about what to do next until Pacifica phone buzzed.

"Swear god it's Chad I'll scream Dipper check my phone," said Pacifica

Dipper did "oh no," he said

"What is it Dipper "

"It seems Chad had put out for a reward for you "

"He what.. that asshole "

"Now we gotta deal with any nut job that is coming after you "

"Then we have to get to Las Vegas fast then "

"But looks like we need gas first "

Pacifica looked at what Dipper meant is that there was Gas tank symbol popping up on the car dashboard, so Pacifica goes to a gas station.


	6. A car chase into LA

In the office building, Josie gets off of an office phone in her office Josie leaves her office she goes to Mr. and Mrs. Northwest who are waiting outside of her office.

"We got the location of your daughter and your car," said Josie

"Where my daughter and my car Josie," said Mr. Northwesrt

"Is Pacifica okay," said

"From what we gather from eyewitnesses some couple cops on the streets we got information that Pacifica is in California near Los Angles."

"What is she doing near Los Angles," said

"I don't know honey my maybe that crazy Pine put some ideas in her head about Los Angles," said

"Mr. and Mrs. Northwest we got a helicopter ready to take all of us to Los Angles," said Josie.

Josie and the Northwest's went up to the roof of the office building to a helicopter ready to go all three them get's in.

"Get this thing up in the air," said Josie

"Yes ma, am," said the pilot and he hover the helicopter up in the air fly it to Los Angles.

Back to Dave who is on the roads for a couple of hours driving around in search for Pacifica to get Chad reward. He turns down a road as he drives past a gas station he got a glimpse of a blonde girl that looks just like Pacifica who walks into the gas station store. Dave turns the Dodge Challenger around and drives back to the gas station he the muscle car parked right behind a BMW M1.

Dave opens his gas tank to act like he filling up his car with gas so that he doesn't look suspicious. He sees Dipper putting gas into the BMW M1 too so Dave decides to make small talk to Dipper.

"Nice car," said Dave

"Um thanks," said Dipper

"BMW M1 men that rare car to see out in the west special one looks damn good must have cost you an arm and a leg."

"Yeah, I just got lucky with the price for the car,"

"My name is Dave what's your name,"

"Dipper"

Dave thought to himself "who the hell names their kid Dipper his parents must have wanted a unique name for him;"

"Dave your car looks awesome,"

"Yep, it is I had to go to Compton to buy this muscle car of a boss of a junkyard."

Then Pacifica walks out of the gas station store holding a brown bag full of sodas and snacks she goes to Dipper. Dave realizes that he found Pacifica he thinks for a second what to do to get her in his car.

"Dipper the store didn't have any barbeque chips but I brought some nacho cheese chips is that okay," said Pacifica.

"Yeah that fine Pacifica," said Dipper

"Is the car full yet,"

Dipper looked at the dashboard to see the car is got a full tank of gas "yes it is let's get out of here." Dipper put the handle back to the gas pump and closed BMW M1 gas tank.

"WAIT!" Dave shout

"What Dave," said Dipper

"I found her first I get the reward," Dave thinks to himself "how hell did Dipper get her before me;"

Pacifica and Dipper looked at each other worried Dipper said to Dave "well you see."

Dipper and Pacifica quickly get into the BMW M1 speed out of the gas station.

"Dammit I'm an idiot," Dave said to himself he quickly put his gas handle back into the gas pump and jumped into Dodge Challenger he chase after the couple.

Chase music Zebrahead - Let It Ride ( Link /2WhUbcmREdQ).

Dipper drives the BMW M1 fast down through the interstate with Dave and his Dodge Challenger is getting close to the rear end of the BMW M1.

"Dipper he's right behind us," said Pacifica looking back to see the Dode Challenger right behind them.

"Don't worry Pacifica we're driving into Los angles I'll try to lose him there," said Dipper.

Dipper drives into L.A. with Dave getting chase to them both cars made a sharp turn around a corner missing a guy walking on a road cross. Dipper drove onto a highway Dave followed trying not to lose Dipper in the highway. Seeing Dave still chasing them he gets off the highway back on to regular roads.

"This guy won't give up," said Dipper

"what are we going to do!" said Pacifica

Dipper looked to see a parking garage a couple of miles near them "I got an idea."

Dipper drives to the parking garage Dave try to follow them unfortunately, he had to slow down when he sees a cop car coming out of a car wash. Dipper gets into the parking garage luckily for him the sun was going down with the color car is grey it was kinda hard to see in the dark. Dipper parked the BMW M1 alongside with two other dark color cars he turns off the engine him and Pacific duck down and didn't say a word. Dave drives into the parking garage looking for the couple but it was getting dark Dave couldn't see anything.

"I'll search for them tomorrow," Dave thought he drives out of the parking garage.

The couple looked up to see if Dave was still driving around and he wasn't the couple took a breath for relief.

"That was so close," said Pacifica

"Yeah, it was" Dipper looked out of the window to see it's now night time "got any good place we could stay in for the night Pacifica."

"Hm, this hotel that one of friend stay was in we could go there;"

"I'm good with that,"

Dipper drives from the parking garage to the hotel that Pacifica friend stays in.


	7. Future Daughter name

Dipper and Pacifica booked a room for the night in the hotel that Pacifica friend stays at called Zeus kingdom that has the design of ancient Greece. The two couple stay in a hotel room on the third floor that has a couple of perks like a queen size bed for two, a massage chair, a widescreen TV, and a five-star bathroom. Pacifica goes to the bathroom to take a shower while Dipper texted Mable what had happened for the past two days.

"So now you two are going to try to get married in Las Vegas before Pacifica parents can stop you?" Mable texted

"Yes, we had to get away from her parents, some bounty hunter, and Pacifica ex-fiance," Dipper texted back.

"It seems that you need someone to plan your wedding until you two lover birds get there."

"Mable I know thinking and no,"

"Come on Dipper right now picturing the perfect wedding with doves, roses, fancy lights, and OMG the wedding would look so good."

"How going to plan our Wedding if you're in Europe Mable."

"Screw Europe I'm not missing out on my brother wedding I'm coming to Vegas."

"Mable don't have to this,"

"Too late Dipper I got my full attention to the wedding see you at wedding Dipper,"

Dipper sighs knowing Mable she would probably go over the time for him and Pacifica wedding that Mable would make on the spot. Pacifica comes out of the shower wearing a grey shirt and red tempo shorts she finished drying her hair Pacifica sit down next to Dipper who kept looking at his phone.

"So who are you texting," said Pacifica

"Mable she going to come to Las Vegas and plan our wedding," said Dipper

"Wow, I'm grateful that Mable going to plan our wedding Dipper but I'm also worried that she going to go overboard."

"Yeah love my sister to death but boy she can drive me crazy," Dipper chuckles a bit.

"You know Dipper I just thought of something right now,"

"That would be,"

"Do you want to have children Dipper,"

Dipper smile and say "yes Pacifica I would like to have children,"

"About many kids?"

"I don't know how about one boy and one girl Tyler and Sally,"

"Sally! No way Dipper I'm letting you name our daughter Sally,"

"Okay, then what name would give to our future daughter,"

"Selina,"

"Selina why that name,"

" It goes well with the last name Pine, Selina Pine and it's a beautiful name."

"Yeah Selina is a way better name then Sally, but you know what,"

"What Dipper,"

"Let's get started on the making our future kids," Dipper leans toward Pacifica and kiss her.

"Oh Dipper,"

On for the rest of the night, Pacifica and Dipper had a very passionate night in the hotel room.

Somewhere in LA at a bearly lighten parking lot was Josie in front of her is twelve people wearing either gray or tan suits.

Josie said to the twelve people " Listen up people we have a job to do we're finding a girl name Pacifica Northwest she would be with a young men name Dipper Pines in BMW M1, now we must get the girl without harming her in any way or all of us lose the pay she in this very city bring her to me is that understood."

"Yes ma'am," said all twelve people

Josie thought to herself "there no way Dipper and Pacifica would not escape this city."


	8. Leaving the city with some crashed cars

Dipper and Pacifica left the Zeus kingdom early in the morning to get on the road as quick as possible until they reach Vegas. Dipper is in the driving seat of the BMW M1 as Pacifica was in the passenger seat she had a smile from her and Dipper passionate night.

Dipper stopped at a stop light he turns to Pacifica "just a few more miles until we get marry."

"Then we'll have our happily ever after husband," said Pacifica giving Dipper a quick kiss on the check.

Dipper look back to the road he sees two black Ford Crown Victoria coming behind the BMW M1 on the other side of the street was three similar Ford Crown Victoria. Dipper feels a strange feeling that something was up with these cars he was right about that feeling as tan and grey suit people comes out of the cars and come toward the BMW M1.

"Dipper screw the stop light get us with away from these weirdos," said Pacifica backing away from her window.

Dipper drives off from the suit people as they were almost close near the BMW M1.

One of the suits pulled out a phone and call someone "Josie they drove off,"

"Well go after them, idiots before they leave the city," said Josie

"Yes, ma'am,"

(Car chase music 2 /yqIbWqX8Jc8)

Josie people got back in their cars they chase after the couple on the LA streets. Dipper tries to lose them by driving around corners and some parts of the busy streets. Josie people, however, were still on their tail however the cars weren't fast as the BMW M1 so the couple had distance from Josie people.

"Why everyone after that stupid was so bad couldn't just find something else to chase after," said Pacifica.

The situation gets worse for the couple as familiar yellow 1971 Dodge Challenger came out of nowhere smashing into of the Ford Crown Victoria driving in it into a bus stopped.

"Oh no Dave back," said Dipper looking back

"Your ass is mine Dipper, that reward will be so worth the trouble," said Dave who start to ram the back of the BMW M1

With all these madness happening a police car see the wild car chase passing by the police radio in "All unit we got some sort of race happening I need back up now."

Suddenly about eight cop cars come into the chase wanting to put an end to of the madness, Dipper drives the BMW M1 onto a freeway with Dave, Josie people, and now LA police are now all behind the BMW M1.

"Dipper we need think of something to get out of this mess," said Pacifica

"I know working on it," said Dipper

Then an idea pops into Dipper head he drives the BMW M1 off the freeway with everyone still behind them. Dipper leads all them onto a busy mall parking lot with many shoppers coming into and out of the mall parking in their car. Some of Josie people crashed into cars backing up cops stopped and arrested them on the spot, Dave, almost rammed the BMW M1 again until Dipper may a sharp turn around corner avoiding a parked van. Dave nearly crashed into Van only turned in the last second, but the muscle car suffers massive damage on the right side of the car making the car slow.

Dipper gets him and Pacifica out of the mall parking lot back on the road with no one chasing after them no more.

"Dipper you did it we lost them," said Pacifica

"Thanks, babe next stop Las Vegas," said Dipper

Dave drives his now damaged muscle car into repair shop he steps out of the car and sighs.

"I'm going to kick Dipper from here to the moon," Dave thought as a bumper to his car falls off "fuck."


	9. Chad Mother

In the east side of L.A. Chad is at a fancy restaurant called "The Golden Reward" he was eating fancy roasted chicken for lunch. Chad was hoping that someone would have found Pacifica by now it would have been the both two of them eating in The Golden Reward today however no one didn't get Pacifica so Chad ate alone in the restaurant. Chad phone starts to buzz Chad took the phone out of his pockets he looks at the caller ID to see that it was his mother who is calling him Chad answers the phone.

"Hello mother how are you," said Chad

"How am I Chad? Let see my son of mine drive off to god knows where without telling me then I found out that about 95 grand was taken out of the family bank account. I say I'm FUCKING ANGRY AND WORRY RIGHT NOW!" said Chad mother

"Sorry mother for not you telling that I left the house but something has happened to my fiance mother,"

"Pacifica? What happened did she get kidnapped by some utter human trash,"

"Yes, she has been taken by another man who going to marry her,"

"Oh, so she left you to marry someone else Chad,"

"Exactly but don't worry I'll bring her back to us and her parents she'll be in no harm from that ass that took her,"

There was a bit of silence between the son and the mother on the phone for about a minute.

"Really Chad? Doing all of this for a girl that you only talk to about once a month,"

Chad is was in utter shock "mother this is important for me and for you! what about the deal that you and going to make when me and Pacifica get married?"

"Son I could get the same offer that would make in a snap now will please come home,"

"Sorry mother I can't I won't be made fool goodbye," Chad hangs up the phone before his mother could scream at him.

Chad takes a bite of his lunch and thought "I'm sure she going cool down once I get Pacifica back."


	10. Family matter

After ten hours and forty-five-minute flight from nearest London airport to Las, Vegas Mable walk out of the airport feeling the trip is going worth it once she makes her bother and friend the dream wedding that they never thought they wanted. Mable could picture the wedding in her head.

MABLE FANTASY

The setting would be a large white church with a golden cross on top of the building and flowers all around the church. Inside of the church was family, friends, and A list the celebrities especially the cute ones they all fill in the church's pews. The bride Pacifica, she wears a beautiful white and silver dress Pacifica got a diamond necklace and diamond earrings. As for the groom Dipper, he wears a black tuxedo with a golden tie and a monocle. Once the priest says "you may kiss the bride" Dipper and Pacifica kiss dove falls out of the church.

BACK TO REALITY

Mable gets' back in the world she had to focus on getting started on making the wedding before Dipper, and Pacifica gets to Las Vegas. Mable grabs her luggage she catches a taxi she told him to drive to the nearest hotel Mable sit back in her seat she looked at her phone for a good church. Meanwhile back in L.A. in a hotel room Josie getting her butt chewed by the about the whole massive car chase in the city.

"What the hell are you people morons, Josie! they could've got Pacifica hurt and destroy my car in that car chase," said

"Not mention we now don't know where Pacifica and that Pine boy are," said

"I'm sorry for my people we just might have rushed in getting your daughter a bit too early," said Josie

"Yeah think," said

"She probably going to find out that we sent you and your people after her," said

"Now what are going do Josie to fix this I'm not paying you a lot of money to mess things up!" yelled

"First you need to come down second we already come up with another plan, so all gotta do is be patient," said Josie

Josie left before could say a word to her go to her husband.

"Don't think we might going take this too far?" said

"Too far? No, we just getting our daughter back," said

"Look I know the deal with you and is important, but this could make Pacifica more distance from us,"

"Nonsense dear this is just her rebellion agast us ever since she was thirteen she going to realize what mistake she made and she'll come back to us,"

"You think so?"

"I know so excuse me I gotta go get myself a drink after this day,"

left the hotel room going to the hotel bar as thought to herself.

"I hope this doesn't end in a disaster,"


	11. Strange Cat

Dipper and Pacifica drive to a fast food restaurant called "MIGHTY NICK" the two go into the restaurant order for some food they sat at a table the two talk about what happened in Los Angles.

"Can't believe we made it out of that car chase mess without getting grabbed by those nut jobs in those gray and tan suits," said Pacifica

"I'm still trying to figure out who sent them?" said Dipper

"They probably come on their own to get our reward,"

"Maybe, they looked like they planned and knew we're going to be in L.A.,"

"So what you think who sent them?"

"I hate to say it could be your parents that sent them Pacifica,"

"What! Dipper I know my parents can be assholes, but they wouldn't go this far to get us,"

"Your father was very serious to not wanting us to be married do you know anyone that would have those people in suits that they work for your father,"

"Hm, a few actually but I have to believe my parents can still have good left in them,"

"If they did or didn't send them we have to more careful,"

The couple gets the food they ate and talk when they leave the MIGHTY NICK they go to the BMW M1. The couple hears little footsteps and a meow they turn to see a cat walking behind them. The cat had dark blue fur, yellow eyes, the cat was most strange is that the cat has two tails.

"What in the world type of cat is that?" said Pacifica

"It's no cat I ever have seen if only had my notebook on me," said Dipper

The cat goes to Pacifica's leg it rubs against her legs the cat purrs Pacifica picks up the cat.

"The cat seems friendly," said Pacifica

"Still where did it come from?" said Dipper

"We should just drop the cat at a vet really quick in the next town Dipper,"

"Okay, Pacifica,"

The two couple takes the cat with them as they drive off from the restaurant. Suddenly a woman in colorful clothing, white hair and sandals run out of the restaurant.

"Oh no! they got Neith this going to be bad, "said the women with a fearful look


	12. One cat, Two stoners,and a monster truck

Dipper and Pacifica drove to a small town called "Sunnydale" it was a quiet little town with people stopping and going in the town. The two couples stop by a veterinary in the town but unfortunately the veterinary is closed due to a massive water pipe bust that flood the veterinary.

"So what are going to do with the cat," said Dipper.

"I don't I mean the cat looked to be well behaved," said Pacifica holding the cat in her arms

"At least that good still maybe we should find it a home on the way to Vegas,"

"We find him a home,"

"Him?"

"The cat is a boy,"

"Okay what you think what we should do with him,"

"I think we should give him to Mable she probably already in Vegas by now planning our wedding,"

"That's a good idea, Pacifica,"

"But first we need to get some food and water for him,"

"I think I saw a grocery store in the town,"

"Great let's go,"

Dipper and Pacifica go to the grocery store in the town they parked the BMW M1 the grocery store parking lot then the couple and the cat goes inside of the store. Unknown to them a few feet away from inside of a parked Chevy Blazer monster truck is Cory and Craig were watching them while eating snacks and burritos with smokes inside of the truck.

"We found our reward dude," said Cory

"Sweet dude *coughs*," said Craig who then fist bumps Cory

"So how are going get her in our truck and get our money,"

"Like we should come up with the genius plan and go for it,"

"About we run grabbed her and put her in the truck,"

"Dude no that's wrong we should persuade her with our charms and sexiness," Craig then grins and winks at Cory.

"No, she seems all lovey-dovey with that dork how about we give her one of our special brownies," Cory giggles.

"Hell no those are for 420 men,"

"Your right, your right," Cory takes bite out of his burrito.

"How about we go with your first idea, but we have to be very sneaky,"

"Fucking A! Hey pass the bong, Craig,"

Dipper, Pacifica, and the cat got out of the grocery store with a medium size bag of cat food and a large bottle of water. Pacifica puts the cat in the car while Dipper puts the cat food and the bottle of water in the trunk. Pacifica hears footsteps behind her, and she turns to see two stoners looking guys with creepy smiles Pacifica steps an immediately away from them and go behind Dipper.

"What wrong Pacifica?" said Dipper who see two stoners next to the car "what are you guy doing near my fiance,"

"You mean your reward," said stoner number one

"Oh no," said Pacifica

"So could please move away from our ticket to the money," said stoner number two

"No, you two stoners!" Dipper shouted

"You don't have a choice now mover out of the way dude," said stoner number one who tries to push past Dipper

Dipper punches the stoner in the face making him fall on to the other stoner, and they fall down to the ground. The couples quickly got in the BMW M1 and drove out of the parking lot and on the road.

Craig picks Cory up from the ground as Cory has a bloody nose from Dipper punch they go to their monster truck Craig drives and Cory grabs a white towel and put on his bleeding nose they drove after Dipper and Pacifica.

"We once we get them I'm so beating the shit out of that dork," said Cory

"I'll help you out bro nobody punches my best friends and gets away with it," said Craig

"Thanks, dude,"

The monster truck caught up with the BMW M1 Dipper tries to lose them in car dealership lot, but the monster truck crushes the cars in the dealership that got in the way. The once quiet town turns into madness as the chase lead to the police trying to put a stop with a roadblock, Dipper drove around the barricade and the monster truck smash through the roadblock.

"What how are we going deal with those two stoners?" said Pacifica

"Got no clue their god damn monster truck is destroying everything in its path,"

"Um, Dipper,"

"What Pacifica,"

"Where's the cat?"

Back inside of the monster truck, the cat appears on the dashboard of the truck.

"Dude I think the drugs are kicking in Cory do see a blur fur cat," said Craig

"Yeah I do," said Cory

The cat hisses at Craig and jumps on the face of Craig scratching his face causing him to lose control of the monster truck that the truck into the front of an RV crashing into and the truck turn on the right sides.

"Cory,"

"Yeah, Craig,"

"I think we need lay off the shrooms,"

"Totally,"

Back in the BMW M1, the two couple turn to see the wreck monster truck on the road and the cops coming to them.

"How did they crash?" said Dipper

Then the cat teleports on Pacifica lap that the two couple are shooked.

"Dipper did the cat teleport onto my lap," said Pacifica

"Yes, it did,"

The cat looked at them and happily meow at them as Dipper drives out of Sunnydale.


	13. Iggy and A Deal

Dipper and Pacifica stop at a motel for the night in the motel room Pacifica was on one of the bed watching Tv as Dipper was researching anything about the strange cat on the laptop on the motel desk as the cat was sleeping next to the motel air conditioner.

"So Dipper found anything about the cat on your laptop?" said Pacifica

"I only find one website that closely talks about the same cat that we have," said Dipper

"And what is the website says?"

"It's said the cat species called Kormaxt it's they date back in the medieval times where the cat choose their owner, and they become loyal companions until they die also said the cats have powers to help their owner if they are in trouble,"

"Do you think the cat is the same type of cat on the website?"

"So far yes,"

"Then how could this cat still exist in the twenty-first century then Dipper?"

"And that got no clue, and this website doesn't provide the answer,"

Pacifica then hears messages going on her phone she picks it up to see the messages is from Mable, and the messages were about her finding a church for the wedding which she sends a picture of her standing next to a bizarre church that has some sort of Irish theme on the church's walls. Mable then messages Pacifica about what types of birds she went at the wedding doves or bald eagles.

Pacifica laughs "Hey Dipper check out what your sister sent me,"

Dipper got off of the laptop and lay his head on Pacifica lap as she hands her phone to Dipper as he sees Mable messages "I hope she is not going overboard on the wedding,"

"Well it is Mable, so she is probably making our wedding into something so out of this world," said Pacifica

"Your right about that,"

"Anyway what are we are going name the cat?"

"We should?"

"Yeah, we should since he's coming along on this trip,"

"Okay, how about Robert,"

"No, Ben,"

"Nah what about Iggy,"

"Hm Iggy the cat I like it, where did get the name from,"

"Oh one of a friend is a huge punk fan, and his favorite punk rockstar is Iggy pop,"

"So Dipper how close are we to Vegas?"

"Only coupe miles more left and we will be together forever Pacifica,"

"The soon the better away from this madness," Pacifica lean down and kiss Dipper on the forehead

Somewhere outside of LA Dave drove in his repair Dodge Challenger to a location that he got a text message sent from an unknown person. Dave drove to a beach parking lot where he sees the only person on the beach is a woman standing next to parked Ford Crown Vic. Dave steps out of the car and approaches the women.

"Are you Dave?" said the women

"Yes I'm Dave and who are you?" said Dave

"I'm Josie, and I am here to make you a deal,"


	14. Porsche and R33

The next day Pacifica is driving the BMW M1 for the change Dipper is eating a hashbrown, and Iggy is sleeping between his feet.

"You know Dipper I did not think of a thing in this situation?" said Pacifica

"And what that would be?" said Dipper

"What are we going to do with my dad car after the wedding?"

"How about we sell it,"

"Ha! tempting but no I won't do that I think we should give the car back to him,"

"When we will do that?"

"Two months,"

"I agree with that,"

Behind the BMW M1 is a white Porsche 911 getting close to the Dipper and Pacifica inside of the Porsche 911 is Chad he grabs his phone from his pockets and calls to someone. Back in the BMW M1 Pacifica phone starts to ring in the cupholder.

"Hey Dipper could you see how's calling me," said Pacifica

"Sure Pacifica," said Dipper

Dipper take Pacifica phone from the cupholder and looked to see it was Chad calling Pacifica "it's Chad that calling you Pacifica,"

"Answer and put it on speaker Dipper I got some words for that asshole for putting that reward on me,"

Dipper answers the phone and put it on the speaker then place back in the cupholder.

"Pacifica listen we got to talk," said Chad

"Hell yes we need to talk about that fucking reward you put on me!" said Pacifica

"You know!"

"Yes, I know ever since you put that reward I have been chase after by nutjobs for the past couple of days,"

"Pacifica I did it for us did not mean to put you in danger,"

"Please you did not make that reward you and Pacifica Chad you did it for yourself," said Dipper

"Is that Pine dick,"

"It's Dipper Pine,"

"Listen here Pine you are ruing everything that my mother and Pacifica father made for Pacifica and me,"

"No, I am not Pacifica never wanted to be your wife she could do whatever she wants and not going force to be the wife of a douchebag,"

"So help me, Pine, I will find you and ruin your whole generation of your family,"

"With that goodbye Chad," said Pacifica

"Before you hang up Pacifica look behind you," said Chad

Pacifica and Dipper look behind them to see Chad driving a Porche close behind them.

"Don't you ever give up Chad?" said Dipper

"Never," said Chad

On a strip mall parking lot, June was looking through a binocular to see the BMW M1 and the Porche driving fast right by them. June gets inside of a red skyline R33 to find her boyfriend Sam asleep at the wheel.

"Sam, wake up," June shakes Sam body.

Sam wakes up "what is it, baby,"

"I see the BMW M1 with the reward inside of driving fast away from us,"

"Really! Then let's get going,"

Sam started up the car June strap in the passenger seat Sam drives the R33 out of the parking lot and join in the car chase.


End file.
